Two Broken Souls (Loki and Fem Percy love story)
by 11lokilove
Summary: Perseia Jackson (fem Percy) was betrayed by camp and her father. She ran off to find her that her mother and Paul died and became a goddess free of the ancient laws. She starts a new life with the Avengers. Where she meets Loki and struggles not to fall in love and hurt herself again. First story and I want constructive criticism. This is also on wattpad and quotev. It's my work.
1. Prologue

I **wrote so others can write the same idea. Please consider writing a fem Percy/Loki story.:)**

I am Perseia Jackson or as I like to be called Percy Jackson. This is the story about my demigod life. It may not be be pretty, all demigod's lives are cruel and unfair. This is just one of them.


	2. Chapter one: The Betrayal

**Edited**

I was walking by Thalia's tree when I saw a girl running from a few hellhounds. She looked a little younger than me and had kelp green eyes and brown wavy hair. I quickly ran over to and killed the hellhounds. As I severely wounded the last hellhound, the girl grabbed Riptide from my hands and finished it off just as the campers arrived.

"You!" She pointed Riptide in my direction. "Why didn't you help me?! I just killed all those hellhounds while you sat there and watched," the girl said angrily.

Now that caught me off guard. I blinked, shocked.

The campers all shook their heads at me, clearly believing the girl with the exception of the Athena cabin (they knew Percy would never let a demigod fight alone), the Stolls, Clarisse La Rue, Katie Gardner, and Will Solace.

Nico, Grover, Thalia, Leo, Piper, and the Romans weren't here. But I was fine with it. They were happy where they were and my Anthony (male Annabeth) was here.

Chiron trotted forward, asking her name. "Veronica Fischer."

Before anything else could be asked of her, a trident appeared above her and Pegasus circled above her head. Okay, now I was jealous because father gave her way more attention than me. "All hail Veronica Fischer daughter of Poseidon!" Chiron yelled.

A week later

I couldn't believe that one person could could ruin another person's life in a week, but Veronica somehow managed. She basically hurt everyone I cared about and blamed it on me. As if I could do such a thing. My fatal flaw is loyalty. The only one she didn't get yet was my beloved Anthony and I was determined not to lose him.

That night Capture the Flag was being held. Veronica and I was on the same team.

"The games have begun" Chiron yelled.

We each took off running. I knew that the red team would hide the flag on a mound. When I got there I saw a bulky Ares kid guarding the flag. So I snuck up on him and knocked him out with the hilt of my new blade (Veronica never gave back Riptide. Which I was pretty livid about.) just as I turned around Veronica ran and took the flag. She continued running until she got to the blue team's side. The blue team cheered and then Poseidon, my father appeared.

"Behold my favorite child has triumphed yet again," Poseidon announced. Then Anthony, my Anthony went up to her and kissed her directly on the lips. I finally broke at that. I ran off to my cabin. I threw all my essentials in a backpack and ripped all of the pictures with Anthony in them, but then I got to the last one, which was one of my favorite ones. I looked at it.

I was in Anthony's arms. We were all laughing in it. I knew I would not laugh like that again because that was the laugh I have only when I am completed by another. A true laugh. A laugh that really mattered. I mean I laugh all the time, but there's always one laugh that is only for my lover. I don't know why, but I kept it. I then started thinking about where I would go. I couldn't go see my other friends because they would be ashamed of me and the sad part was that I knew that I deserved it. I decided to go to mom's apartment, if only for a little while. So I called a taxi and left.


	3. Chapter two:The Fates gifts or curses

Edited

On the ride to my mother's house, I thought about what happened this last week. Why would they betray me? Did I not do enough for them? Was getting tortured in Tartarus enough? I knew the answers to all those questions. It was my fault that they betrayed me. I could have done so much better at being a good friend and girlfriend. I never deserved them.

I never even deserved Anthony's love, but I loved him anyway. I was being selfish. He was my everything and he left me for someone else, but I know that he and Veronica deserve happiness with each other. A happiness I will never deserve.

Suddenly I couldn't breathe. The walls were closing up on me! I had to get out of the place.

I told the driver to stop there and paid him. Walking towards home, I smelt smoke. I started running hoping that it wasn't true. I saw a fire truck and smoke coming from the apartment building. I ran over to the nearest firefighter.

"What happened to my mother and Paul! Where are they!" I yelled in panic. He didn't answer for a moment.

"Tell me!" I screamed terrified of the answer. The firefighter had a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry ma'am... They didn't make it." He said solemnly. I broke down sobbing right there. As the paramedics approached to comfort me, I ran. Thoughts raced through my head like lightning.

My mortal family died because of me. A monster probably set the fire on the apartment as an attempt to get revenge on me. Everything has been taken away from me. I had no one to give my loyalty to. My life had lost it's purpose and it was time to end it. I slowed down to a walk and strolled into an empty alleyway and got my sword out. I then pointed at my heart and prepared to end my life. But just then my sword broke into pieces, parts clanging on the ground at my feet.

"Perseia Jackson, your life is not due to end now," Said a voice behind me. I turned around to see three hideous old hags. Hags called the Fates.

"Why are you so keen to ruin my life and now my death, even when I sought to be good. I thought you wanted all heroes to die tragically," I said bitterly.

"Demigod, we have just shown you the Greek demigod's true natures. We had a much better plan for you afterwards. For you have proven again and again that you are the most worthy

Hero. No, the most worthy being in existence. Your soul is the purest to ever be born," the Fates said in unison.

"What do you mean?" I said very confused.

"We offer you godhood, but not as a minor goddess, but as a goddess more powerful than Chaos and free from the ancient laws," they said.

"What!?" I said in disbelief. "Are you kidding me"

"No young one, we do not tell jokes."

"Wait, but of all the people in the Universe, why me?" I said suspicion creeping into my tone.

"Because we found that you are pure of heart and one of the few who will use all the power we will gift you for the good of everyone. You are the only one that can take our title when we fade," The Fates said.

"You're fading?" I questioned.

"Yes young demigod we all have to go sometime," they said in an amused tone.

"So what does the offer mean," I said.

"If you accept our offer you will be goddess of fate, power, time, heroes, and loyalty. Your sacred animal will be the wolf because of their loyalty. Your sacred weapon shall be revealed if you accept our offer. The offer will be a great responsibility but very rewarding. Like young Peter Parker has said, 'with great power comes great responsibility.' Do you accept our offer Perseia Jackson," the Fates said.

I thought about it for a moment. This could be my chance to make a new and better life for myself. This could be my purpose. "Yes I accept your most generous offer," I answered, bowing my head in respect.


	4. Chapter three: Meeting Natasha

Almost immediately I felt an almost unbearable pain rip through me. It wasn't as bad as the river Styx, so I managed to hold back my screams. I felt the power coursing through my veins. I feel the godly cells take over my mortal ones. It seemed to be more painful in my back. It felt like something was trying to rip through my back from the inside.

Then the pain stopped and I found that I had fallen to the ground. I felt more powerful and stronger. I felt everyones fates. I knew I could easily make them die. I could easily ruin their life. I decided right then that I wouldn't control other peoples fate. They would control their own fate. In front of me was three piles of ashes and a glowing gold sword with power engraved on the hilt in Greek. There was also a note attached to it. I picked up the note and read it(thankfully it was in Greek).

It said "Perseia Jackson this sword was made to be like your old sword Riptide But better. It will turn to pen form and return to you faster than your other sword. This is your sacred weapon."

I pressed the tip of the hilt and and the sword turned into a click pen. As I started to get up, I noticed that there was a new weight on my back. I slowly reached my hand to my back and felt sometthng soft. It felt like feathers. I grabbed it gently and ran my hands along it. Then it hit me. I had wings and they were huge. I knew this was bad. Especially since it was huge I wouldn't be able to hide it. I wouldn't be able to blend in with other people with humongous wings on my back. Even if the mist could hide it, there was still clear sighted mortals, monsters, and gods. tyatink I then got an idea that was so crazy it just might work. I started to think really hard about the wings sliding into my back.

Nothing happened at first. But after what seemed like forever the wings slid into my back. It hurt a bit but I knew I would have to get used to it. I suddenly sensed a presence nearby. I was pretty confused as to why I felt them but I decided just to go with the flow and followed it. The presence was founnear a abandoned building. I soon found out that the presence was actually a member of SHEILD. Her name was Natasha Romanoff. I probably knew that because of my fate domain. I walked over to find myself near a abandoned building.

Near the entrance, I saw Natasha sneaking inside the building. Inside the building I felt multiple bad people inside and as I looked at them I saw that they were a part of HYDRA. There was a dangerous leader in there that I heard in Natasha's thoughts that she was to kill. I snuck in after her and arrived at a dark room. In the middle I saw the leader drawing up his plans to bother SHEILD. As Natasha was getting ready to kill. I noticed that she missed a few agents that just noticed her. I quickly fashioned a ice knife with my new powers because my sword was not for stealthy purposes and took all except one. But before I could get him he screamed of fright.

He was terrified. I slit his throat. I suddenly hated that I could feel what emotions others were feeling. Maybe later I can learn to control my powers. When I looked up I saw that everyone noticed me. So I vapor traveled beside the leader and broke his neck. Natasha was then pointing her gun at me. "Ma'am I think you should come with me. Put your weapons down." I smirked and dropped my weapons down mockingly. I melted my ice knife so others wouldn't see it. Natasha grabbed my hands and put handcuffs on me. I was then escorted to her black car.

 **okay Ibe been having problems with the chapters and I'm fixing it and hopefully it works. Please reveiw.**


	5. Chapter four: Bugging Fury

In the car I kept on fidgeting. It was a very bad idea to put ADHD kid in a car with absolutely nothing to do. Not to mention the handcuffs. Ooooh the handcuffs they really make my wrist itchy. I absolutely hate them. But I still had to deal with them for just a bit more.

Meanwhile I could plan how I'm going to get out of this mess. I could just break out but then SHEILD would hunt me down. So I'd have to convince them that they could trust me. When we got there is was brought to what seemed to be a interrogation room. There was a square table with two metal chairs. Overlooking the table was a one way window.

I smiled cheekily and waved. I could feel the people's shock from here. I chuckled at that. Then I started to fix the handcuff problem.

NATASHA'S POV

The woman could not fool me. She was dangerous. She was a threat. The question is, is she a threat to us. We had to determine if she was a new recruit for SHEILD or the newest and most dangerous enemy. When we got to the SHEILD base, I brought the girl to the interrogation room. Then I went to go report this event to Fury. I knocked on his door.

"Come in," Fury said gruffly. I walked in. "What happened on the mission," Fury asked. "Sir I completed mission, but I ran into a girl that managed to take out everyone in the base and save my life before I can kill the leader." Fury looked interested. "Where is this girl currently," he said.

"I put her in the interrogation room sir." I said

"Good job agent Romanoff." Then he went to interrogate her.

PERCY'S POV

A man with an eye patch came in. He walked as if he owned the place and looked like he got mad easily. Now this was a guy that I can mess with. "Ma'am we are just going to ask a few questions and if you cooperate you'll get out. Understood" he said sternly.

"Understood," I repeated. I started to look at his identity with my new powers and found out that his name was Fury. Fury seemed satisfied at that. 'what is your name?' He demanded. "I'm Persassy Jacksassin," I said smirking. Fury got angry at that and struggled to calm himself. "What are you," he asked after he temporarily composed himself.

That's when I stopped talking. Fury suddenly slammed his fist on the table. "What the heck are you Jackson! You save my best agent and yet you don't even want to prove your not a threat!" I just stared at him and rose an eyebrow. Fury sighed and started to walk away. "Fury," I called out.

Fury stopped and turned around. "I thought you might want this back," I threw handcuffs to him. "I may have broke them a bit though," I said grinning. Fury stared at me in astonishment, but quickly regained his composure and stormed off.

 **okay please tell me if the chapter has weird things talking about font and stuff and have patience with me. I'm having trouble figuring this stuff out. Please reveiw and consider writing a loki/ fem percy story.**


	6. Chapter five: The Avengers?

FURY'S POV

The woman was is infuriating, but she was dangerous. She may be young but she would still be a really dangerous enemy. I decided that the Avengers will take care of her. We'll quit the interrogation because that's not getting us anywhere and try becoming her friend and earning her trust. She would also vbecome the newest Avenger.

I walked into my office to call the Avengers. "All Avengers report to my office," I said into the intercom. I then ordered some agent to escort Percy into her new temporary room and I also told them to make sure to lock the door.

Steve Rodgers being the perfect soldier arrived a little after my announcement. Then the two assassins. After them came Bruce Banner and then Tony Stark who took his sweet old time and arrived last. When all of the Avengers were finally there, I decided that I'd tell them their new assignment.

I put Perseia's file that I obtained after I found out her name on the table. "This is Perseia Jackson. She managed to save Natasha from some HYDRA agents. Your new assignment is to gain her trust. I want you to find some things out. Become her friend because she's going to be the newest Avenger." Tony snatched the file off the table.

He paged through the file. "Holy cow this girl is awesome . She blew up her bus and got kicked out of every school she's been in. That's skill man. Not to mention she is the hottest girl I have ever seen," he said in awe. "She's my new role model." Steve grabbed the file from his hand and took a look at it. "Sir what if she's a new enemy?" Natasha said suspiciously. "That's why it's your job to find out. You have three days til we start," I said.

PERCY'S POV

After Fury left I was escorted to a room. It had a simple two person bed . The walls were white. There was a bathroom and closet . On the bed was a tight black cat suit similar to Natasha's. I really didn't like the suit, but I didn't really have a choice. My clothes were ruined and I don't have any extra at the moment. So I went to take a shower which felt good.

Despite my new powers my water powers were still dominant. Though they did improve. After the shower I slipped on the suit. Then I looked at myself in the mirror. The scars that I got from Tarturas disappeared and somehow my body was more good looking as men would say.

The changes were probably part of the benefits of being a goddess. Thankfully I didn't glow gold like other goddesses did. But I bet that my blood was gold . I'd have to be careful. I decided that once they found out or I choose to show them what I can do I'll tell them that I'm a powerful mutant that was born with these mutations.

I found a spy camera right under my bed. I crushed it. When I was sure no one was watching I slit two holes in my suit. I then let my wings out. they were huge. They dragged on the floor when I walked. They were black. They kind of looked cool with the suit. Feeling quite tired I then headed to

******************************** Three days later

This was so boring. There nothing to do so naturaly, I wreck the place. The bed was shreded because I just found out that I had wolverine claws. On my second day I found out I had telekinesis. Stuff was flying everywhere in my room. Let just say I freaked out a bit.

Okay maybe a lot. My powers were out of control. I just barely manage to control them. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, so I quickly willed the wings back into my back because I let them out while I was alone. I opened the door and saw a man with curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. he was kind of cute, in a nerdy way.

"Hello, I'm Bruce Banner . I'm the one who's going to drive you to the Avenger's tower," he said nervously. Hmmm I wonder what Fury's plan was now. He must have quite forcing the answers out of me. "I'm Perseia call me Percy." I said politely. He then took my hand and led me to his car. ********************************* We arrived at the tower. Which the big ugly tower that Anthony admired. I inwardly flinch at that. We entered the building and went straight to an elevator. Let me tell you that I was very reluctant to go in. the elevater reminded me of the elevater in Tarturas. But I went in anyway. I practically ran out of it when the door opened. Bruce looked at me oddly. I just smiled sheepishly.

Bruce then led me to what he said was my quarters. I had the whole floor to myself. I guess Stark could could practically get anything he likes and then some. I opened the door to see a fancy bedroom with a king sized bed. the bathroom and closet were opposite of each other. There was all sorts of game consoles and a bunch of games. I think some of them aren't even out yet. All of a sudden someoneburst through the door. My hand immediately went to my pocket where my new sword was.

Hello babe I'm Tony Stark billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Tony said in an arrogant tone. 'You sure know how to knock.' I said sarcastically. "I like you," Tony said cockily.

I noticed that the guy was full of himself. "I'm going to introduce you to my gang," Tony said. He then practally dragged me into the cursed elevator and brought me down to what he said was the Avenger's living room. When I got there I saw four people. Two of them I already knew which were Bruce and Natasha and as for the rest I had absolutely no idea who the heck they are. Tony soon fixed that problem.

"This is Capsicle, Red, jolly green giant, Katniss, and Shakespeare well... he is still on Asgard dealing with reindeer games."

I cocked my head why in the world would a parent give their kids those names. They must of noticed my confused stare because Capsicle chuckled at my expression and explained that those were his nicknames and told me their real names, Steve Rodgers, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, and Thor was on Asgard to find out what Loki's punishment. Apparently Greek and Roman gods weren't the only pantheons.

"I don't how to put this but Fury said that you're to join the Avengers whether you like it or not." Tony said bluntly. I already figured that Fury wouldn't let someone as powerful as me go back to normal life. Frankly I don't blame him. He just does his job. He makes sure that he gets all the heroes he can get. took a seat on the couch next to Tony and Steve because I know they won't kill me. Natasha was glaring at me and Bruce looked so nervous that I thought that he'd might hulk out. From what I found out from him with my powers it was possible. "What the heck is the Avengers," I said very confused.

Everyone looked at me astonished. "You don't know the Avengers? Have you been living under a rock! Didn't you hear about the chitauri war." Tony said surprised. There was another war while I was getting tortured in Tarturas? I winced at the thought. Thankfully no one noticed. "I was really busy at the time I was in Rome," I lied. They didn't look like they believed me but they didn't say anything. "So what will Percy's superhero costume going to be,"Tony said changing the subject.

Oh no! I am not wearing any ridiculous costume. I'll choose my own costume," I said quickly. "Fine, do you want to design it," Tony said in a disappointed tone. "Yeah that sounds fun," I said. Tony brought his laptop in giving it to me. On it was some kind of program for designing clothes. Somehow I knew just what I wanted. So I went to my room with and started.

When I was done I had a sea green catsuit with a Pegasus in front of it. There was a hood so that demigods wouldn't recognize me and slits in the back for my wings. I decided that I'd tell them I'm a mutant that was born with these powers. Though they could get suspicious. I went to go find Tony. I found him in his lab. He was working Zeus knows what. "Tony I'm done" I called out. Tony turns around and takes the laptop to take a look. "What's the slits for."

I blush and look at my feet. Then I just let my wings out. Tony's eyes widen. "Holy cow! What the heck happened to you!" Tony said in panic. I quickly give him the fake story of my life and how I have other powers and other things that I have yet to find out. I hoped he believed it because the truth is way more unbelievable. Turns out he did believe it.

"May I?" Tony asked holding his hand out hesitantly. "You may." I answered. Tony ran his hands along my wings. "These are so cool." Tony said awed.

Right then the rest of the Avengers burst through the door. Ughhh I have a lot of explaining to do.

After I explained everything for the second time, a big thud sounded on the roof. "Shakespeare is back!'" Tony yelled running to the elevator. We all ran after him. When we arrived at the roof. I saw two people. A blonde very muscled god with armor and a hammer and a pale raven haired god with gold armor and a horned helmet in handcuffs and a muzzle. I feel bad for the guy. The handcuffs are just torture

 **Okay people. Im an idiot. I just found out that there were five chapters instead of six. So i checked into it to find that i missed a chapter. So now i understand why guys dont get the story... because i missed a whole chapter. Now i probably lost a whole bunch of potential favorites over this. My apologies. Please reveiw and tell me if something confuses you.**


	7. Chapter seven: Making Friends

"I used my powers to identify the two gods as the great Thor and the infamous Loki. I thought Loki was getting his punishment. Apparently the others had the same thought. 'Why is Loki here I thought he was getting his punishment on Asgard.' Steve said.

"Father thought that it would be a good punishment to banish my brother without magic to Midgard," Thor said sadly. "I am not your brother, you oaf," Loki said hatefully but then I realized Loki can't be talking. It must be my telepathy. Being a goddess has so many benefits. Thor finally noticed me. He looked at me weird.

Probably because of my wings that I left out. "Who might you be my lady," Thor said politely. I really hope Norse gods don't know about the Greeks because I don't need to be the reason of another war. "I'm Perseia call me Percy," I said nervously. "Well then hello lady Percy," Thor said kissing my fingers. I blushed at that. I mean yeah Steve was old fashioned, but Thor was ooooooold fashioned.

"So why is lady Percy here?" Thor asked. "She's another powerful mutant and she joined the Avengers. Thor you getting off topic. You know SHEILD has to lock Loki up." Natasha said. Thor sighed. "I know." Natasha grabbed Loki and went off. Naturally I followed her. I know what your thinking how and why would you follow the master assassin. Wouldn't they catch you. Let's just say Loki interested me and I can easily follow her.

I followed until we got to a cell in stark tower. Natasha roughly shoved Loki in there. That was just rude. Just because Loki tried to take over the world doesn't mean that he was just a bad animal that had to go back to it's cage. Besides from what I heard Loki was controlled by someone.

I took a look at the videos of Loki before and Loki had the same color eyes as Clint Barton was when he was controlled. Right now Loki had emerald green eyes. The hulk beating probably let him get control of himself. Now poor Loki had to deal with consequences he didn't deserve. Besides Odin sounds like he as much as a jerk as Zeus with his I'm a king of Asgard and I'm better than you attitude.

I honestly didn't blame Loki for trying to become king of Asgard. anyways when Natasha left I stepped in the place and let the water encase the cameras that are watching. Loki looked at me. "What mortal. Want to mock me some me some more." He said bitterly. "Nope." I said grinning. Loki didn't believe me.

"Then what could you possibly be doing here mortal," He snarled. "I'm not a mortal.," I said back. "Then what can you possibly be. Your clothes are Midgardian and your accent is Midgardian. So you have to be mortal," He said unsure. "That's for me to know and you to find out," I said in sing song voice. "No that's not possible. Midgardians are known for being mortal," Loki said sure that he was right. "Whatever you say," I said mockingly. Boy I had a talent for irritating people I shouldn't. I never did answer his other question though. Maybe that was because I didn't know why I came here. He just seemed to draw me in. That's what scared me the most.

After that Loki and I got along just fine. A few days later we were talking like friends. After our first encounter I just kept talking about random things like about how my favorite color was blue. Loki eventually joined me. I never did tell him who I really was because I was afraid of what he'd think. I was ashamed of my history. Although I did tell him about my life but it was very vague. I didn't add the gods or the bad times. I never lied to him. In return he never lied to me. he didn't tell me much about his past either. Which I respected.

I also managed to convince SHEILD to let Loki run about on Starks grounds since he couldn't really do anything wrong without his powers, but they still didn't trust him. The Avengers just ignored him. I managed to be great friends with them all. Bruce liked me because I wasn't scared of hulk. Hulk managed to come out once but I managed to calm him down and it turns out hulk likes me.

Steve and I are gym buddies and Natasha Pepper and I are BFFs. Turns out Natasha actually is really girly when she wants to be and Pepper was really nice. Which was fine with me because sometimes girl time is essential especially with a bunch of guys in the tower. I managed to gain Thor's friendship when I lifted his hammer, but Loki gets jealous when I hang out with him. So I spend most my time with him. Clint and I are video games buds and let me tell you despite what clint says I win most the games. Jarvis is always acting like a mama bird. It gets annoying sometimes.

Right now Loki and I was outside out my wings for the first time. I know that I should have gotten out sooner but I was scared that Zeus would find out about me even though he can't sense me anymore. Loki offered to help me out. So here I was after watching tons of YouTube videos about how birds fly, trying to copy the birds. So to start I went on top of Stark tower. I was scared out of my mind. I mean who would purposely try jumping off a building with no protection.

Might as well yell 'I believe I can fly' along with it. Loki sensed my fear of this and squeezed my hand. Loki was always there for me and I have no idea why. I don't know what I would do without him. Hes become my greatest friend these last couple of days. So with that in mind i jumped a little bit to see if itd work I flapped a few times and I managed to fly a few feet. At least now I know it'll work.

And than I jumped.

 **okay I had to fix it again but I think I got it. Please review and consider writing another loki/fem percy.**


	8. Chapter eight: An Awkward Situation

LOKI'S POV  
SHIELD found a bloodied Percy near the attack site of a very badly aimed missile. She was brought to the lab to get fixed up. Once I found out I went to stay with her to be there when she woke up. To be honest I was worried about her. No I was more than worried about her. I stayed by her side for days. Only coming out to eat and do my business. Even then, Thor had to beg me to eat. I loved her.

I loved her since she started randomly talking to me about things. She was the only one that talked to me as a person and not a monster. She cared when others didn't. It may seem unrealistic, but she and I just seemed to fit.

I mean who wouldn't love her. She was beautiful, fierce, and powerful. Yet she still managed to be kind, loyal, humble, and kind. She was perfect in every way, unlike me. I knew I didn't deserve her. She was an angel and she deserved so much better than me.

Like Steve Rodgers. He'd probably be good for her. But the very thought made me angry. Not even he deserves her. I just stared at her the rest of the day hopeful for her to awake. I eventually fell asleep.

PERCY's POV

I awoke to find myself in my bed. I groaned and buried my face in my pillow. As you can see I'm not much of a morning person. When I finally picked my head up I found that this wasn't my bedroom. This wasn't even a bedroom. It was Tony and Bruce's lab. That's when everything came rushing back to me.

Ughhhh, that's probably why I'm sore all over. I looked over to see Loki sleeping in a chair. His eyebrows weren't scrunched up and posture wasn't tense. He looked peaceful in his sleep. I see lots of expressions on his face, but never peaceful.

I've seen him get mad, irritated, guarded, mischievous, and lots of other things, but never peaceful.

That was when he bolted awake. His beautiful emerald green eyes met mine, but they were tainted with worry.

He suddenly pulled me into his arms. He started stroking my hair. "I was so worried about you. I heard about the missile and panicked." He rambled and then stopped. Loki gently pushed me away from him so that he was looking at my eyes.

"Perseia Jackson, don't you ever do that to me again." He said sternly. His eyes show something else. An emotion I couldn't place. It was mixed

with worried and a protective glint. It made me feel guilty about it even though it wasn't my fault.

"I'm sorry next time I'll tell the missile to go the other way"I replied sarcastically Loki chuckled at that.

At times like this I felt guilty for lying to him about basically my whole life, but what choice did I have.

He'd be disgusted with me and I'd loose the friendship I had with him and for some reason that scared me more than anything.

Soon after Bruce came in to check on me. Loki left bit quickly. He probably still remembered the Hulk incident. I bet he still remembers how he felt after getting thrown around like a rag doll.

Well at least it smashed some sense into him .

"You have four broken ribs and a few scratches but otherwise you're going to be okay," Bruce finally said. Then there was some awkward silence.

"Percy?" Bruce asked after awhile.

"Huh," I replied.

"You haven't been eating or sleeping have you," he stated more than asked. "And don't deny it because we all see how skinny you are. I saw your ribs sticking out while I was tending to you. We see the bags under your eyes, Percy and it's not healthy."

I was shocked. They all knew. I knew I wasn't exactly healthy at the moment, but I couldn't do anything about it. Ever since Tartarus I eat barely anything. I can't help it. After a few bites I feel stuffed. I don't sleep because sleep led to nightmares. Horrible nightmares. The ones that leave you screaming.

So far I have avoided sleep. Being a goddess I could go longer without sleep, but all living things eventually need sleep. And I don't want to worry the others over me. I wasn't worth the effort.

Bruce was still waiting for a response. I just looked at him sadly. "It's fine. You guys got more important things to do," I stuttered out.

Bruce was getting angry. His face was getting green and Bruce was getting bigger. His shirt got ripped off. I backed away seeing him transform into Hulk. I may not be scared of him, but I know that Hulk can unintentionally hurt someone.

"FRIEND IS NOT OKAY!" He roared.

I watch as he starts destroying everything. I can't believe he was doing this just because I wouldn't eat and sleep properly.

Note to self: don't get Hulk mad.

"Hulk, calm down," I said. "I'll try to eat and sleep more if you calm down."

"Promise," Hulk said.

"I promise,"

Hulk then grabs me and cradles me in his arm. "Percy good friend," he said while gently stroking me. I would be lying if I said I was completely calm. I was freaking out. I mean last time Bruce hulked out I just told Hulk about my favorite things til Bruce came back.

Hulk even told me his favorite color was purple. He then said that he liked the puny girl, but he never picked me up.

So I started singing a lullaby that mom would sing to me when I was little. It always put me to sleep. Why wouldn't it do the same for Hulk? It's so crazy it may just work. I watched as Hulk slowly lost his green color and shrunk into a naked Bruce.

Awkward... probably.

Especially since I was in his arms right up against his chest.

Bruce sure knew how to punish me. He probably planned it all along. He was probably like 'oh Percy hasn't been all that healthy. I

know what to do! Put her in the most awkward situation possible. Against my naked body!' I tried to get away from him, but he just pulled closer nuzzling his face into my neck.

By then I was blushing but instead of my cheeks being red it was gold. My blood was showing through.

Thankfully he was still asleep.

Okay I guess I'll have to wake him up. A loud slap echoes across the destroyed lab. Bruce's eyes open to find me in his arms. He scrunched his eyes in confusion.

"I don't know how to tell you this Bruce, but you're not my type," I said pulling myself away from him. That's when Bruce realized that hulk came out and he was butt naked in front of me. I hold out a red shirt and a pair of cream pants that I conjured.

"You might need this," I said smirking.

Bruce was now as red as a tomato. He takes the clothes and quickly put them on. "Bruce," I said looking into his brown eyes, "as much as I love cuddling I'd rather have it with you dressed." Bruce's eyes widen in horror.

"Did I kill anyone?!" Bruce yelled frantically.

"Nah I calmed Hulk down before that happened," I said nonchalantly. That's when Bruce seems to remember my comment from earlier. He blushed deeply and jumps away. I smirked and conjured a some clothes for him. He quickly grabbed them and put them on.

I was still smirking and staring at his clothes.

"What?" he asked.

Then he looks down at his clothes. It was the green t-shirt that caught his attention. It had a cute little Hulk smashing a car with big bold letters saying HULK SMASH. Bruce scoffed and glared at me.

"I'd think you're related to Stark if I didn't know otherwise," He said crossing his arms against his chest. I laugh at his expression.

Did you mean what you said to Hulk earlier," Bruce said suddenly turning serious, "Because we worry about you. I know you went through something that nobody should go through and I'm not going to ask what happened. We want to help you heal mentally and physically, but in order to do that you have to eat a regular amount of food and you need to sleep at least six hours."

I sighed. "Fine, I'll go along with this crap, but it's not going to work because it's not because I

don't want to eat or sleep. It's because I can't. I get nightmares whenever I sleep and I get full with a few bites because I'm not used to so much food. I...was kidnapped and tortured once. I hardly got any food."

Bruce looked at me sadly.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that. You're too young to go through that."

"It's fine, but we should start cleaning up. Loki is going to freak if he finds out what happened here. I'm surprised he didn't hear you," I said trying to change the subject.

I had an idea to get the work done faster. I figured since I could control energy, I should be able to run as fast as the young Pietro Maximoff, maybe even faster. I sped around the lab picking things up as I go. I fixed the damaged tech with my powers and wiped the floor of the spilled chemicals. I finished in a few seconds.

Bruce just stood there staring at the room in wonder.

"It's going to take a while to get used to that."

I just smirked and sped out of the room. I ran right smack into a hard chest. I looked up to see familiar emerald green eyes looking into mine.

"I'm so sorry, Loki," I looked down and blushed while covering the gold with the Mist. Thankfully Norse gods are affected by it just as much as mortals are.

"It's fine, Percy. I was just trying to find out what the racket was all about," Loki replied.

"Oh, Bruce was trying to give me a shot and I gave some resistance..."

I looked down in fake embarrassment.

Almost immediately a wave of guilt shot through me. I hated lying to my friends, especially Loki.

Loki laughed unexpectedly. He laughed that beautiful laugh of his. The one where his eyes sparkled with happiness. His lovely emerald green eyes...

"Only you can make a healer actually work to give a shot to a person."

Suddenly an alarm blared throughout the tower.

"All Avengers get your suits on and meet me in the meeting room. This is not a drill. I repeat this is not a drill so get your butts over here. That goes for you too, Loki" Tony's voice rang loud through the intercom.

Loki grabbed my hand.

"This isn't your fight, Percy. You just awoke from a coma. You're still healing," Loki said worriedly.

"Loki, I am going to be fine. This is my fight. Any fight that threatens someone else's safety is MY fight. Besides I'm a mutant more powerful than most. I can make my own decisions. If it doesn't affect you then it's not your problem"

Hurt flashed through his eyes. I felt guilty, but it had to be done.

I ran to get my new suit that Tony got me recently. I quickly got it on and vapor traveled to the meeting room. For those of you that don't know what vapor travel is it's basically splitting your body into water particles and joining them together in a place you want to go.

Everyone, but Loki and the Bruce was in the room. Bruce wasn't allowed on the mission.

"What's going on!?" I asked Tony.

"Doctor Octopus got out and it's getting pretty serious so instead of getting Spiderman to do it SHEILD got us to do it and... OH CRAP!" Tony exclaimed.

"What!?" I asked.

We forgot to give you a codename. That's the second most important thing next to your suit! The news reporter are going to want to know all about the new Avenger!" Tony exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Tony to worry about the Avenger's reputation rather than more important stuff.

"Hmmm. How about Dýnami? It's Greek for power," Tony said.

"How did you know that I was Greek?!" I said in panic.

"I hacked your SHEILD file," he said in a duh kind of tone.

"Oh" I said dumbly.

"Or maybe umm umm umm. Let me think. Umm I got it! Blackwing!" Tony finally said. I thought about it for a moment. Blackwing, I like that. Kind of like Blackjack. I miss that loyal pegasus.

"Actually I kind of like that name, I said after a while of thinking it over.

"Then welcome to the team, Blackwing," Steve said.

Loki then arrived and we headed out.

 **I'm so sorry guys! i really wanted to make better chapters so i took my time on this one and i hope you realize the hard work put into this one. for now on ill take qiute a bit longer than the last few chapters. blackwing was inspired by a wattpadders comment. also im getting a beta.**

 **i really need reveiws please!**


	9. Chapter nine: The Loyal Hero

Our current destination was under the ocean. Doctor Octopus had a lab down there. Now I have to admit I was nervous. I mean my father could probably sense me in his domain and then he'll tell the other gods that he sensed an aura potentially more powerful than them. Which meant they'll be hunting me until they had my hide. That's why I'm currently practicing the art of blocking my aura from other people.

Basically I made my aura visible to everone and worked on hiding it. This was practice so I got Steve to help. My aura was blackish purplish. It was all over me and it glowed brightly. I got Steve to tell me if something happened to it.

I was trying very hard on thinking of it going away, but it didn't work. At times like this I wish there was someone that can teach me how to use my many powers. Unfortunately I was the only one besides Chaos to have this many powers and there is no way I'm going to him/her. That's one more primordial to make an enemy of.

I like my life. Thank you very much.

Anyway I was trying different ways of making it disappear. Suddenly I got an idea. Instead of thinking my aura was gone, maybe I could think of turning it into that of a human. It should work. I think...

Let's just hope that something else doesn't happens to me...

With that in mind I started changing it. Making it weaker. Less noticable. More human.

"Percy! The aura changed color! Is that supposed to happen?" Steve said, panicked.

I looked down to see a peach human aura. The bad news is that it was draining my energy, but that shouldn't be a problem once I get near the water. "I did it!" I squealed as I hugged Steve.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you," I then kissed Steve's cheek. As you can imagine Steve was as red as a tomato. I love messing with him. He gets so worked up on girls touching him in any way.

"It was nothing," Steve stuttered out.

Right now we were supposed to be on the way to the ocean, but I convinced Steve to stay behind and help me out.

"I suppose we should be going out"

I grabbed Steve by the arm pits and flapped my big black wings to the sky.

"Put me down!" Steve screamed in panic.

"Sure thing old man," I dropped him.

He screamed all the way down til Blackjack swooped in. Yes I said Blackjack. You know the rare loyal black Pegasus I rescued. I called him to carry Steve because he's dang heavy. I mean seriously what does the guy eat! I know what your thinking. Shouldn't you be able to activate super strength or some weird thing like that. Well let's just say I'm felt lazy.

Steve was currently staring at the black Pegasus in shock. I don't blame him. He never saw a winged horse before.

Maybe I shouldn't of introduced him to the supernatural animal so suddenly.

Nah he'll get over it.

"What's up boss," Blackjack said.

"Nothing much. Steve needs a ride."

Steve finally got over his shock. "You talked to a horse with freakin wings."

"Way to state the obvious. You're acting like me with my ex boyfriend."

"But it has wings!" He said, trying to make sense of it.

"So do I," I countered.

"That's different. It's on a horse."

"Haha if you think this is bad you should meet Mrs. O' Leary."

I gave Steve some time to recuperate while I checked the time.

"Holy Hera we're four hours late!" I said

"Well looks like we're trying time travel."

"You can do that too!" Steve said, his voice rising.

"I think I can. I wouldn't know. I never tried it before," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"You mean to tell me that you are about to do something mankind has only dreamed of and you never did it before!" Steve yelled.

"Relax, Steve. I know what I'm doing. The team probably got captured, defeated, or dead by now. So we'll just go back in time and get there faster."

"They're dead!?"

"Nah. Probably just captured, but I'm too lazy to save them," I said.

"Besides how does this thing work? What if we meet ourselves there?" Steve asked.

"They'd disappear, but we still remember what we did in this time. Don't ask anymore questions because it's complicated and I don't even know how I know this stuff. My powers almost come naturally. Well kind of. Some of these I'm making up," I explained.

Steve's expression was priceless.

I flapped onto Blackjack's back before he said anything and started searching for the golden time aura. I found it and grabbed it. You see I found out that using my powers was easier to use if I found the power inside me and mentally touch it. Recently I've been able to use it almost effortlessly.

I felt time move backwards to a few minutes after the team left.

"Okay we're at the right time."

Steve looked around, shocked.

"So you can do this to any time you want?"

"Yep."

It was clear what he was thinking.

"I'm sorry Steve, but I can't take you back to your time," I said. "You were meant to be in this time and you still have things to do here. Now that I think about it, it's like Doctor Who. A fixed point in time. My advice is to move on. Find a girl and live life at its fullest."

I felt like a hypocrite. Here is was telling someone to move on and I haven't done that myself. In fact I was worse off then Steve. You see I kinda like Steve (Not like that). I can relate more to him than any other Avenger. We got quite close over the last few months. He kinda senses that I've been through a war. We like to exchange fighting techniques. Turns out I can hold out quite well against Steve. I even beat him in a few fights. Which he likes the the challenge. His thought are easy to read. So kind, polite, and humble. They just pop out at me. I wouldn't be surprised if he could lift Thor's hammer.

"I know Perce. I just... miss my old life. I miss my friends and my girl." Steve said sadly looking at his feet.

"It's fine, Steve. I know."

And I did. His memories were sad. Bucky died and Peggy is in a nursing home as an old lady.

"We better get going. The team is going to be mad," I said

"Blackjack follow me please," I yelled as I flapped off his back.

Needless to say we arrived at an island near the lab where the Avenger were supposed to meet. Steve got off Blackjack with difficulty, but we managed.

"Goodbye Blackjack!"

"Bye boss. Call me when you need me." Then he was off.

The island wasn't that bad. It was small, but beautiful. The palm trees abundant with coconuts and fruits. The temperature was warm. The sky bluer than I've ever seen before. People roamed around the place either taking pictures or going about their normal life as a citizen. Altogether I was jealous. Such wonderfully normal lives taken for granted.

We ran to the statue in the middle of town. We were late! Not as late as we were before, but you get the idea. I quickly put my wings under my shirt.

"Oof," I ran right into the statue and fell into Steve's arms to my surprise. What was worse was that the whole team was standing there.

Steve and I blushed and quickly jumped away from each other. Loki glared at Steve so much that if looks could kill Steve would be killed a million times over. I wonder what Steve did to make him so mad. Just to let you know I'm still mad at Loki. So that meant I'd be avoiding him the whole trip while he tried to apologize with his sweet puppy eyes.

"Sorry, Steve. I'm a bit clumsy," I said rubbing my head in embarrassment.

"So what's the plan, Spangles," Tony thankfully changing the subject.

"Oh-uh. We have to sneak into the lab and be on guard because they're are bound to alarms. Tony's going to disable the alarms and the rest of us are going to get through the traps and Hulk isn't going to come out until we actually encounter Doctor Octopus. Bruce is going to be disabling the alarms along with Tony. Natasha will help detect traps with her tech. Loki if you betray us you'll be in SHIELD's custody before you can say Asgardian.

Loki just smirked.

"Sounds good to me," Bruce said.

Everyone nodded.

"Here's the scuba suits," Tony said

Then we boarded a special SHIELD boat. It was black with the SHIELD logo. It was bigger and more high-tech than your average boat. Typical SHIELD. The ship went itself so no one needed to drive.

"We have arrived at your destination," a monotone female voice informed us.

They all got our suit on over our clothes. Tony just got his ironman suit on and I just sat there waiting to go.

Thor looked hilarious. Natasha looked as dangerous as she did without the suit. Bruce looked more like a marine scientist dude. Clint looked as dangerous as Nat. Loki, well he looked as charming as always. Although the suit did outline his lean form.

"Alright on the count of three we'll jump," Tony said. "One, two, three."

Natasha and Clint gracefully flipped in. Bruce just went backwards. Thor just jumped clumsily. Loki gracefully hopped out.

Tony and I looked at each other with a look in our eyes.

"You thinking what I'm thinking," Tony said grinning.

"Definitely," I replied.

We both flew up then dived into the water.

"Cannonball!" We yelled in unison.

Steve rolled his eyes.

"You guys act like children,"

"Oh come on Steve aren't we all a child at heart" Tony said grinning.

Steve just shook his head.

It felt good to be in the water. It still had an effect on me. I could feel power flowing through me. It was exhilarating. I could sense everything around me. The lab was right below me. Though it was slightly dulled because of the changing aura trick.

We all swam to the lab at the bottom of the ocean.

Tony and Bruce worked on cracking the code and hacking into the security cameras to erase the evidence of us being here.

"Bingo!" Tony exclaimed with a cocky grin as he got done.

We all went in the door. As soon as we closed the door the water that got in the room disappeared into the drain.

"Got to give him credit for his technology," Natasha muttered as we got rid of the suits.

I had to agree with her.

Tony was erasing our image from the security cameras.

"Wait!," I yelled suddenly.

The Avengers all stopped in their tracks.

"I sense a trap here."

Natasha took out a type of spray. She sprayed it all over the area. Red beams of light all over the place. It looked like it would be very hard to get through physically without touching at least one beam of light.

"I can't hack into the trap. One person needs to get to the other side and turn it off without touching the red beams," Tony said, disappointment clear in his voice.

I quickly closed my eyes and scanned the strings of Fate, searching for the right decision to make. I saw one possibility where I just use my powers to go through, but it later caused much distrust of my team members and I saw a few other possibilities where my teammates try to get through and each attempt leads to the alarm setting off and us being captured or dead except for me (I just go to Tartarus to reform). As I went deeper I saw another possibility where I go through physically and everything goes fine. The last possibility was like that except everything goes wrong.

I chose to go through physically. Hopefully the last possibility doesn't happen. I opened my eyes to find that I lost a lot more energy than I planned over that. Especially since I was also covering my presence. I started taking energy from the water beneath me. I willed the energy to flow faster. When I finished I felt better than ever.

"Guys I'll go."

Everyone was surprised that I volunteered or anyone volunteered for that matter. It looked next to impossible to get through that.

"Are you sure you want to do it, Percy? The beams can hurt you if they touch you," Tony said, concern clear in his voice. Looks like the playboy does care for someone other than himself.

"Of course Tony. I'd do anything if it meant you guys would be okay," I said with a smile. Everyone looked unnerved by that comment. I pushed into their minds to see why.

They all had the same question. 'What does she mean? Even death?' They all seemed horrified that someone would be so reckless just to save a few friends.

Loki seemed even more horrified. 'She can't do that! I won't let her die! I never got to tell her,' his voice was desperate. Like he longed for something. Something special...

I was confused at what he meant by that.

But honestly I probably would die for them. I mean what would happen if they all died? What if Loki died? I shuddered at the thought. Life would be meaningless. I'd probably try anything to kill myself if that happened and no Fates could stop me then.

That won't happen! Not if I can help it. I'll give up my powers and my life if I have to. I'd even mess up time to save them. My friends will not die on my watch. Not if there was something I could do about it

Ugh I really am the loyal hero every monster tells me I am.

 **I'm back. I'm so very sorry about the long wait. What was it two, three months. Look at the bright side some people haven't updated for five years. I'm not exaggerating. I'm pretty sure they quit, but they never said anything. Don't you hate it when that happens. This isn't my best work and I know it. My better work would probably be the last chapter. I'd like to just say that I'd appreciate it if we cut back the plain 'please update' reveiws. Although they were acceptable for last chapter because of the long wait. I know I like to tell the author how much I like the book and how to make the book better when I reveiw. Then I say the typical 'please update' reveiw with it. Let's face it those reveiws are what's reminding us to get a move on because these readers are hungry for more. So if you can take a look at it. Reveiw and vote. Love to know what you think. I can take a critique too. This** **is my first story so I'm** **learning.**


	10. Chapter ten: Doc Oc It Is

Okay, so I'm not the smartest. Never have been, never will be. "Not the smartest" roughly translating to "Never getting a B in anything." And getting an "A"? Ha, forget about it. Impossible. Even getting a "C" was usually just a generous teacher! My plans well… Let's just say my plans work due to sheer dumb luck (thank Tyche for that gift). Like, seriously. It's a miracle that my plans even work. Let's hope I have enough dumb luck to avoid a 'vacation' to Tartarus because let's face it this isn't my best plan of action.

Here goes nothing. I slipped under the beams and stood up into an awkward position. My back was bent to avoid the beams and my legs spread apart. It was like a messed up game of Twister. I was flipping, twisting, jumping, diving, and ducking across the passageway. Everyone was silent. I could feel the fear twisting in their gut.

Then I made the mistake. I didn't pay attention to where my left hand was going and touched the beam. My hand burned like I touched fire without my water powers. I pushed it into the back of my mind. I've had worse. I glanced back at the Avengers.

They didn't see my mistake. They were more focused on other things that I'm doing. That was good. I didn't need to slow them down by an injury made by my stupidity. I looked ahead to see that I had about two yards to go. I quickly finished the distance with no more mistakes.

"Tada!" I bowed to my teammates. I panted heavily. I would have been sweating if I was a human. They all just rolled their eyes at my antics. Tony and I could be siblings.

"Okay, Percy. I want you to enter this code into that keypad," Tony said into the ear things that came from SHIELD that I didn't bother to learn the name of. Well what can I say? Why learn something when it's not important? Us demigods (or gods in my case) do things to survive. That's what life is about to us. Tomorrow wasn't a given. Demigods that lived to my age was rare especially for those that weren't trained extensively in how to survive.

Anyway I typed the code that Tony gave me into the pad and the red beams all disappeared. The Avengers all congratulated me and went on their way.

"Percy, aren't you coming?" Bruce asked. I know what you guys have been thinking all this time. Why is BRUCE coming here? Well he just here as a sciencey guy to back us up and to have Hulk as backup. Not that it's likely that we'd need it.

"You guys go. I just need a minute to myself. I'm a bit winded."

Bruce looked concerned. He knew that I tended to hide how severe things really were with me. Thankfully he went along with it and followed the others. That's when I saw Loki lagged behind.

"Percy I…"

I cut him off.

"No Loki, I don't want to talk to you."

He looked hurt by the comment. Okay so maybe I was a bit harsh, but you know how people talk about how hard it is to forgive and forget. Well let's just say that is by no means my problem. My problem is the exact opposite. I can't keep a grudge. I'm the opposite of Nico. Nico's fatal flaw is all about grudges. Speaking of Nico, I probably should contact him, Grover, and Thalia. They'll probably be mad and disappointed in me. It hurt to think about it.

So Loki left hurt flashing in his eyes. My stomach clenched as I felt his hurt. At least I'm alone. Now I can see just how bad my wound is. It's been bothering me for awhile and I've been hiding it by crossing my arms with my hand behind my arm. I flipped my hand over palm up.

The burn turned out to be more serious than I thought. It was a second degree burn. It looked nasty. Liquid was gushing from the wound. I would heal it, but I was exhausted and I was still supposed to face Doctor Octopus (who names himself that). So I guess it's going to have to be healed naturally. Too bad my suit wasn't long enough to hide my hands. At least it allowed me to do acrobatics. And the boots that allowed me to walk silently? Loved them. So, moral of the story? I love my new suit. It even looked cool (and so what if I sound like an Aphrodite camper… I just want to dress to impress)!

"Percy, you coming? We almost left you," Clint said loudly from down the hall.

"Yeah I'm coming!"

I quickly jogged through the corridors to catch up with them. I walked beside Natasha until we came to a huge lab type room. The technology was a bit beyond your average twenty-first century tech. The place wasn't quite as cozy as Mom's apartment. Chemicals and weapons were organized on the shelves. It just screamed "evil lair."

"Not too bad… Mine is much better," Tony said jokingly.

"Glad that you think so," a slimey voice said from behind us.

We all turned around. Our eyes widen in shock with the exception of the assassins and myself. I sensed his presence the moment he walked into the room.

Doctor Octopus has been found or really, he found us. Needless to say, his appearance was... interesting. He was fat, pale, and had black greasy hair. Robotic arms were attached to his back. At least I know what the name's for.

"Why hello there Doctor Octopus!" I said. "Wait, do you have a nickname or something?"

He ignored me.

"So they finally sent the great Avengers to defeat little old me. I finally got your guy's precious attention. Not just the heroes in training," Doctor Octopus said with a sneer. His body blocking the he exit.

Okay I guess we'll go with name that good old Spiderman came up with.

"Doc Oc it is then," I said that grin I reserve for annoying enemies spreading across my face(it works. Just ask the last twenty enemies that I had).

Doc Oc scowled.

"And who is the little girl you brought? Another teenage hero?" he spat it out like it was an insult.

"I believe that is none of your business, old man," I retorted, smirking.

The mad doctor growled. "You won't dare test me after this, little girl." He pressed a button on a remote, causing machinery to move in the walls. The Avengers tensed, readying themselves for a fight.

"Meet my newest invention, The Octo-blaster," he said gesturing to a gun like object that now protruded from the wall. "Of course you fools don't know what it does, do you?" He cackled. "It first takes one's nerves and makes them so sensitive that any touch feels like a red hot branding iron. Then, in milliseconds, sends a bolt of energy so powerful it causes the mind to shut down to deal with the indescribable pain. Only two of twenty of my test subjects ever woke up. And I have twenty of these super weapons!" Doc said laughing like a maniac.

That's when suddenly the guns all moved to aim at us, coming into full view. Twenty freaking guns! Bruce hulked out (having been struggling to keep Hulk in control the whole time). Everyone else prepared for some acrobatics. Unfortunately not all of us have a angry bulletproof beast up our sleeves (besides me, but that would destroy any trust between us in an instant).

Then they all fired one after another, heading straight towards us! I grabbed all the teammates that I could and vapor traveled to the other side of the room, but I couldn't grab Clint or the Hulk. The beams went straight at him. Hitting him several times on his front. He flew to the end of the room with an agonized scream of pain. Hulk got hit, but it didn't affect him other than enraging him. He roared in fury at the "puny" guns that hit him. Clint on the other hand wasn't so fortunate. He was unconscious, yet still whimpering in pain.

I was furious at him. How dare he hurt my friends like that. I waved a hand at the guns and the water bent to my will and crushed each and every vile gun beyond repair. I was so angry, I saw red.

Third person POV

Doc's eyes widen in fear. How could a little girl foil his plans? It just wasn't possible.

The Avengers stand in awe and a bit of fear at the result of their friends anger. Her eyes flashing red and skin glowing. Suddenly they were thankful that she was on their side.

She glares at the doctor with hate and suddenly the water turns to ice. Slowly encasing Doc Oc's body. Steve looked horrified at that, remembering his stay in the ice.

Slowly, but surely the ice made it's way to the doctor's neck. Doc looked down to see his body almost completely in the ice. The cold seeping in his bones. Even his extra arms were in the ice.

"Why Doctor, look who got the last laugh now," the goddess said giving a chilling glare. "The little girl isn't so little after all."

Then suddenly she collapsed leaving the villain and heroes stunned. The Captain quickly regained his bearings.

"Hulk grab Clint and Percy. We're getting out of here," he ordered. "Clint is not going to have that much time. Leave Doctor Octopus here. SHIELD will collect him."

Hulk grabbed Clint and Percy as carefully as he could. Holding Clint in the left arm and Percy in the other. He handled Percy with slightly more care than Clint. After all Percy was his friend.

Percy's Pov

I woke up to a pounding headache. My hand stung. It didn't look good either. It was still watery and some blisters opened up. I looked around to see that I was in the crook of Hulk's arm. With Clint in the other. He didn't look good. His face was contorted in pain and he was sweating. At every movement he moaned in pain and it was all my fault. If I would have grabbed him in time then he wouldn't have been hit. It was like Bianca all over again.

Silent tears ran down my face into my hair. Why did I have to be so stupid. So worthless. Natasha is going to hate me. Just when I thought everything would be okay. I always knew she and Clint were close.

I wiped my tears trying to get a hold of myself.

"Put me down!" I said squirming out of Hulk's arms.

Hulk dropped me carefully onto the ground. We were on the island. Clint needed medical care and the island would not have enough technology.

"Here let me have Clint, Hulk. I'll travel to SHIELD to get the help he needs."

He laid Clint carefully in my arms and I vapor traveled to SHEILD'S infirmary while avoiding using or irritating my hand further. It was getting worse. I think it's getting infected.

"Help!" I yelled.

The nurses all rushed to help. As they took Clint from my arms a young blond haired nurse noticed my damaged hand.

"Oh, you should've told us about your hand!" the nurse said looking at the now green tinted hand.

"I don't even know how you managed to keep quiet about it!" She said wincing at the sight.

"Sorry," I said shortly, as she took me to a medical room to tend to it. How could she not understand that I couldn't allow myself to complain about such a little injury when my friend was in such pain?

"Here take a seat right here," the nurse said gesturing to the patient's seat.

She rummaged through the cupboard of medical antibiotics.

"Ah hah!" she said as she grabbed a clear bottle and a pair of gloves

I don't like the look of that.

She put the gloves on with a snap. Taking the ointment and applying a generous glob on her covered hand. She then gently dabbed it on my burn. I immediately detached myself from the searing pain as I had learned to do in Tartarus. She then wrapped gauze around it, bandaging it neatly.

When she finished I thanked her and left quickly. I had to make sure everyone was okay.

 **AN: OK so I got a editor for my story (she's awesome with this stuff). So I'm replacing my other chapters with edited ones. It might be smart to read them over.** **It'll say if it's edited. What do you think about this chapter. Is it better. also I upgraded the story to rated T (hah auto correct made T into Tony. Now that's a serious rating. Lol.) Just to let you know it's never going to be a M. I don't believe in smut and lots of gore. Thats just my opinion. Please comment and I want to avoid the "please updates" because I like to hear what you think.** **I already know I suck at updating, but I'm not quiting this story.**


End file.
